


Hope you don't mind

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Gents, Fake AH Crew, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in about an hour, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Ray don't you ever do that again, These are based off my own headcanons, Trans Jack, look another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew is immortal but Ray isn't...or at least that's what everyone thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope you don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ANOTHER ONE
> 
> Prompt "I hope you don't mind I helped myself to your semi automatic rifle"

“RAY!”Michael turned to see the man standing between the getaway car and the cops, “Come on!”

 

“I’ll hold them off!”

 

“No!Get your ass back here!”

 

“You guys go on without me!”Ray yelled,looking at the incoming cars as he hefted his rocket launcher and ran at the cops,the only other weapon a rifle strapped to his back, “Now!”

 

“No!”Michael repeated and tried to move to help but as he did,someone had him around the waist in a death grip and without a warning he was in the car,Jack’s bare feet slamming on the accelerator.  He struggled but all he could do is watch Ray against the LSPD,rockets flying and cars exploding,as the car sped away “Let go of me!”

 

The person,Ryan,doesn’t comply and hold him tightly as they speed down the street in their soccer mom van.The sounds of the explosions follow them for a mile but Ray kept his word.

 

Michael breaks down then and cried,clutching Ryan’s shirt,not caring.Ryan lets him,looking up at Geoff in the front seat,who looked back with a sad expression.Next to him,Jack’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly they turned red.

 

_ He kept his word,but at what cost? _

* * *

 

It had been three days since the robbery and Ray hadn’t shown up.They could only assume the worse,but Kerry and Miles were still searching their respective contacts for information.So far,nothing had come up.The Fake AH Crew was still recovering from that event,in a safehouse just outside of town.Ray was the only member who was not immortal,and for this fact,they protected him fiercely,and for this to happen...

 

It was raining as Michael sat  in the window seat of the safehouse.He had spent quite a bit of time there since they had arrived and rarely moved.Lindsay had come to him multiple times,as had Gavin and the others,but other than that nothing could be done.It was a habit he had whenever he wished to alone,one that had survived the years since the war,as he watched the people below go on as if nothing was wrong.

 

He was just drifting off to sleep when the front door opened and a loud string of Geoff’s Southern cursing reached him.

  
\-----------------

“Ray you fucking-”Geoff managed before he grabbed the rain soaked younger man in a bloody purple hoodie in a tight hug, “We thought the worse”

 

“Sorry about that”Ray laughed hollowly as he hugged the man back.As he did the others came out to see what the commotion was.

 

“X-Ray!”Gavin was first to run to Ray as he and Geoff pulled apart.Ray smiled and caught the blond man in his hug.

 

“Hey Vav”the others took that as their indication to hug him as well.All were just relieved to see was alive and well.

 

“So you’re immortal,huh”as he pulled away from Jack’s mother-bear hug,Ray turned to find himself looking straight at Michael.

 

“Spanish Civil War,1937”Ray stated,looking at his best friend, “I’m sorry about lying to you,Michael,I-”

 

He was cut off by the other man’s arms wrapping around him.

 

“I’m just so happy you’re okay”Michael said into his hair,holding him close, “Don’t ever do that again though,you hear me?”

 

Ray smiled and nodded,his face against his chest.

 

The two of them stayed like that for a while,until the Puerto Rican man broke the silence stating, “By the way,I hope you don’t mind,I helped myself to your semi-automatic for that stunt.”

 

“I’ll let it slide this time”Michael replied without moving, “But never again.I might actually kill you ”

  
“Okay”Ray laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you enjoyed!Let me know what you think?
> 
> THANKS FOR READING <3


End file.
